Trina Nishimura
Trina Nishimura is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Akira Takano in School Rumble, Lan Fan in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mari Illustrious Makinami in Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance, Namiko Onami in Desert Punk and Sherry Blendi in Fairy Tail. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Mii Konori *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Mii Konori *Absolute Duo (2015) - Rito Tsukimi (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Fairy, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Mikasa Ackermann *Ben-To (2015) - Sen Yarizui *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Capella Titis *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Capella Titis *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Tsubomi (ep12), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Tellima (ep38) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Nelly *Date A Live II (2016) - Ellen Mira Mathers *Death Parade (2015) - Machiko (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Lerato Food *Freezing (2012) - Tris McKenzie *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Eiko (ep10), Horiguchi (ep11), Raysis, Taka (ep6) *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Raysis *High School DxD (2013) - Isabela *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep3) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps1-3) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Chacha Akaza *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Navirou (Announced) *One Piece (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Hiroko Fujii (ep14), Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Uriel, Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Mito Jujo (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Marianne (ep9) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Mamitas (ep3) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Rin Lianjie *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Tokiko Kanzaki (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Aoi Katase *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Kenjiro Minami (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Mari Illustrious Makinami *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Mari Illustrious Makinami *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Chris *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Francesca Lucchini 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Ran-Mao Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Mikasa Ackermann *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Megumi Takani (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2013) - Chang'e *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (47) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2016. Category:American Voice Actors